Ron's Confession
by SilverPotion205
Summary: "You know in our second year when you passed me that note in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"   Oneshot Harry/Ron Slash Written for SomethingWithMittens 'Sell me a Story' Challenge. Enjoy!


"You know when you passed me that note in Defense Against the Dark Arts in out second year?"

"Um... No, not particularly."

Ron sighed, frustratedly. "Yes, you do, Harry! When Lockhart was spouting that nonsense about how he knew Hagrid was behind the attacks the whole time."

Harry tried hard to remember the contents of that day, but the only thing he could clearly remember, was haing the strong urge to throw a book at Lockharts head.

"Ron... I, I'm sorry?" He didn't know how to tell his mate that he didn't have a clue what he was rambling on about.

"Harry, that was the same day we went into the forbidden forest. When we talked to Aragog."

"What does that have to do with me passing you a note?"

"Ron sighed. "In D.A.D.A. You wrote a note to me saying, "Lets do it tonight." Ron made air quotes around Harry assumed was what he wrote those many years ago.

"I knew what you meant, but, in the first few seconds, very brief seconds few seconds, I though you meant the other "do it." I had a brief mental picture of us kissing." He blushed a deep scarlet. "I didn't mean to picture you in that way, I never had before. Really. But, I had, and I realized, that it didn't bother me. I was embarrassed for thinking that about you yes, but I didn't find it repulsive. And then I started picturing us together more and more. Those first couple days I was really confused, but then the day after Hermione woke up I told her about everything I'd been thinking and feeling the last few days. I was wondering if there was some obvious and innocent reason why I was suddenly having feelings for my mate. My best mate. My unquestioningly, very much a_ boy_, best mate.

"Well, you know Hermione, she has an answer, of course, just not the one I was expecting..." Ron trailed off, deep in thought.

Harry, who had kept quiet during Ron's speech, spoke up now. His voice coarse and dry, he ask, "Um, Ron... what exactly was her answer." His whole body was on fire, his stomach was churning nervously... It had gotten progressively worse as Ron's confession had been said.

Ron looked over at Harry, his face apologetic.

"She, uh, she said it was obvious that I had a crush on you. She said she could tell, even by the way I talked about you when I explained my situation. She _knew_ my feelings about you had changed dramatically since she had been revived from being petrified. She knew... She knew..." Ron trailed off again.

"Harry cleared his throat which was very dry, and ask, "Knew... What else did she know, Ron?"

The boy in question had been staring hard at the ground as if wishing it would just open up and swallow him right then and there. When Harry asked Ron the question, he raised his head slowly to meet Harry's. They were full of passion, desire, and lust.

"She knew that my feelings for you had changed from strictly platonic, to romantic. She knew..." His eyes dropped for a fraction of a second, but almost immediately flashed back up to lock with Harry's again. This time, with even more intensity. "She knew I had a crush on my very best mate, something that would grow stronger every day until right now. Until I had the guts to tell you my feelings. My _true_ feelings."

Harry swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump that had just formed in his throat out of nerves. His whole body felt as if it was on fire, but it was a pleasant feeling, something he hadn't ever felt before. In his stomach, it seemed as if there were small bolts of lightning zapping all over. His voice was a low whisper when he finally spoke...

"And what... what are those "true feelings," Ron?" Harry asked gruffly.

Rons eyes were locked with Harry's and he could see they were pitch black with desire.

"I love you."

Harry's stomach did a back flip, and the small bolts of lightning in his stomach intensified, burning, tingling, Harry had never felt like this before. He the only thing that made sense to him in that moment. With out thinking of the consequences, not worrying, or even caring about them, he pushed forward, grabbing Ron around the back with one hand, the other wrapping around his neck. He kissed Ron with all the passion and all the love that he knew. Even though he knew it might look wrong, he also knew it felt so right. He kissed Ron, Ron Weasly, his best mate. He kissed him, and he loved it.

* * *

><p>Well, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Yes? No? Please comment and let me know! :) This is my first Harry Potter Slash, so... Please be nice :)<p> 


End file.
